


Docking Bay 221B

by thewightknight



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Star Wars AU, jedi master sherlock, padawan john watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8984689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: The medics had told John only a Jedi master could help him overcome his difficulties, but he couldn't find a master willing to work with him.  That is, until he ran into his old friend Mike Stamford at a cantina one afternoon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm clearing out some WIPs from the past year. I'd thought of doing more with this but it's been languishing for most of 2016, so it looks like this is it.

John Watson didn’t know what to expect when he followed Mike Stamford from the cantina, but even if he’d tried he couldn’t have predicted the man in front of him. Tall, pale, with dark curly hair and cheekbones that could cut transparisteel, dressed in Jedi robes, sitting crosslegged in the middle of a secluded courtyard with eyes closed, surrounded by floating rocks. Well, boulders, actually.

He wouldn’t have interrupted, but Stamford started talking. “Sherlock Holmes, John Watson.”

Holmes’ eyes snapped opened and he regarded them both. John bobbed his head nervously in greeting. The Jedi took him in with one sweep.

“Naboo or Malastare?” he asked and John blinked.

“Pardon?”

“Naboo or Malastere?” the man repeated.

“Malastere. How did you …?”

“You’re a bit old, but beggars can’t be choosers.”

“I beg your pardon!”

“Of course, I’m not the easiest of masters either. It’ll be good to have a padawan who isn’t wet behind the ears.”

Forgetting the whole reason he was here, John huffed, crossing his arms as he scowled at the infurating man. 

“What makes you think I’m looking for a Master?”

“I was just saying to Stamford this morning that the Diogenes Council has started pestering me again to take a Padawan and then this afternoon he shows up with you. You’re Force sensitive, but it’s untrained, and locked away so tightly that it suggests exposure to trauma, most likely violence and death in a combat situation, and with your untrained powers that would be painful you. You have calluses on your hands, suggesting martial training, but your conversation with Stamford as you entered suggests that you studied here at the Academy, so that means medic. Your body is healthy, and yet you walk with a limp, another signal of mental trauma. You need a Master to help you and I need a padawan. I’m leaving for Coruscant this evening, docking bay 221B. Be there.”

With that, he waved a careless goodbye and closed his eyes again. 

John continued to stare at the Jedi, now seemingly oblivious to their presence. 

Stamford shrugged. “Yes, he’s always like that.”

He did need a master, and here was one willing to take him. He might as well take this Sherlock Holmes up on his offer. What’s the worst that could happen?


End file.
